


I love you

by draig_aswec



Series: Carry On Count Down 2018 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia, SnowBaz, Wedding, carry on count down 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draig_aswec/pseuds/draig_aswec
Summary: Simon thinks back to his first night with Baz after the kiss shortly before making his way towards the man to say their I do’sAnd Simons heart melts as Baz gives a speech at the reception.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn’t even fallow the promt really I just wanted to write a sappy speech by Baz...

**3 yers ago**

_Simon sat at the end of his bed, legs hanging over the edge as he watched Baz sleep. The only time he ever looked relaxed like this was when he slept. Everything that had happened lately and still Baz was so perfect. The fire earlier had been so bright and that kiss had left Simon hot._

_“I don’t love you Baz, but I think I might be able to,” he whispered to the other boy while he slept._

**Today**

Simon stared down the isle, Baz’s step mom had convinced him (somehow) to let her walk him down the isle to meet Simon, but Simon’s focus wasn’t on her. Baz was wearing a black suit, nothing crazy, his long hair was pulled back small braids all throughout it with some golden string, Simon wasn’t sure what is actually was, mixed in the braids and his smile was soft and warm as his eyes met Simon’s. This was actually happening. 

When Baz had been giving his speech Simon had already been blushing, “when I started at Watford I had made my mind up about you already. I had a gut feeling you’d be a prick and a pain in my arse the rest of my life, and Crowley I was right. In fifth year I remember I couldn’t shake you and your crazy off, you followed me around like a puppy the whole year,” he laughed a little so did everyone else, “it was down in those catacombs that night when I was laying there looking at the murals when you looked at me like that. That was the moment I realized I was madly hopelessly innocent with you,” he laughs again this time with tears forming in his eyes, “it was that night on you couch, when you said you loved me too that I realized I could have this. Simon you are my forever, the thing that keeps me up at night and the person who makes the fears go away, you make me feel alive and I want to give you everything because you are my everything,” 

“I love you,” Simon whispered voice cracking and tears in his eyes.

He was marred to Baz.


End file.
